poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston
Gaston is the first main villain of the Pooh's Adventures series and in Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. He wants to marry Belle, but Belle doesn't want to for he is rude and conceited, and later because she loves the Beast and when Gaston attacks the Beast and the others fight the townsfolk so they wouldn't get near the Beast. He stabs the Beast but then dies after falling off the castle Trivia *Gaston is voiced by Richard White in the animated film while he is portrayed by Luke Evans in the 2017 live-action remake. *Gaston became Simba's enemy in Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston returned to get revenge on Pooh, Ash, Simba, and their friends in Pooh and Ash's Adventures of Scooby-Doo and the Headless Horseman of Halloween. And in the movie, it is revealed he was brought back to life by Bowser Koopa. *Gaston will become Tino's enemy in Tino's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston will become Bloom's enemy in Bloom's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston became Danny's enemy in ''Danny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. *Gaston became Yogi Bear's enemy in ''Yogi Bear's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. *Gaston became the FT Squad's enemy in The FT Squad's Adventures in Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston will become Alex's enemy in Alex's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston will become SpongeBob's enemy in SpongeBob and Friends Meet Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston will become Ash Ketchum and Littlefoot's enemy in Ash's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast.. *Gaston became the adventure team's enemy and allows Heath Lynx to join him in ''Benny, Leo and Johnny's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast''. *Gaston became Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's enemy in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast. *Gaston returned in Winnie the Pooh vs The Mummy (1999). *Gaston will team up with Drake in Hubie and Marina's Adventures Of Beauty and The Beast to try and help him marry Marina since they're similar in nature and goals. Gallery Gaston's_Death.png|Gaston's Death Beauty-and-the-beast-gaston-lefou_(2).jpg|Gaston (2017) Beauty-beast17-disneyscreencaps.com-12479.jpg|Gaston's death (2017) Category:VILLAINS Category:Disney Villains Category:Masters of Evil Category:Benny, Leo, Johnny and Rae's Rogues Category:Disney characters Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Rogues Gallery Category:The FT Squad Villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Danny's Adventures villains Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures Villains Category:Sora's adventures villians Category:Bullies Category:Jerks Category:Idiots Category:Alex's Adventures villains Category:Aladar's adventures villains Category:Murderers Category:Liars Category:Complete Monster Category:Bill and Aldo's Adventures villains Category:Greedy characters Category:Singing characters Category:Not too intelligent Category:Archers Category:Main Antagonist Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bloom's Adventures Villains Category:Sadistic characters Category:Selfish characters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Gunners Category:Shotgunners Category:Characters who fall to their deaths Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Knifemen Category:Villains who have successfully killed a hero Category:Villains who Died in Disgrace Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures villains Category:Poachers Category:Big bad Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Arthur Read's Adventure villains Category:Doraemon's Adventures villains Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventure villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Sociopaths Category:Localized Threats Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Darkness of Terrors Category:Characters that appear in Kingdom Hearts Category:Live-action characters Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures Villains Category:Delusional Category:Beauty and the Beast characters Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Deceased villains Category:Natsu's Adventures Villains Category:Sorey's Adventures Villains Category:Show Off Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Danny,Oopsy and Melody's Adventures Villians Category:Cheaters Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures villains Category:Misogynists Category:Handsome characters Category:Live Action Villain Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures villains Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains Category:Scooby-Doo's Adventure Villains Category:Mal's Adventure villains Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Villains Category:Brian and the Eeveelution Family's Adventures villains Category:Little Bear's Adventures villains Category:Horsemen